A Morning After
by CGBear
Summary: We read so much about their nights. What happens in the morning? Another fluff piece.


**A Morning After**

**By CGbear**

**This was written for the April Challenge on Wickalow Place. **

**Thank you to Cheryl for betaing this for me. She always does a phenomenal job.**

**Usual Disclaimers about the characters and who owns them.**

**Time: Secretly married still (sigh)**

"Lee, have you seen my other earring?" Amanda asked looking around the bed.

"It has to be around somewhere. It stabbed my lip last night when I was nibbling on your ear."

She smiled and warmed at the memory of Lee's mouth on a very sensitive part of her body.

"I know. I took them out after you complained. And I…" she thought for a moment, turned and pointed, "put them on the nightstand. Maybe it got knocked off when you hit the lamp."

"Well," he came up behind her and nuzzled her neck, "you told me to kill the light." Warmth invaded her body as his hands stroked her arms encased in the smooth silkiness of her red robe and laced his fingers together resting on her stomach. A slight sway to his movements evoked the memory of dancing with him the night before. She reached behind her and trailed her fingers lightly down the firm thigh of her husband also encased in a silk robe, his dark blue. She loved the feel of the silk against her body especially when certain body parts were sensitive from the evening before. That is why Lee called these robes "the morning after robes."

She turned and tilted her head so she could see him as he rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled at him. "That is not what I meant and you know it."

A warm puff of air, a quick nuzzle and a low growl was all they had time for as she sighed contently and played with the fingers that had played with her so well. His low sexy voice whispered in her ear, "Have you seen my watch?" She laughed and pulled his arms from around her waist.

"We better hurry we have a meeting in an hour and fifteen minutes."

"Amanda, my watch?"

She moved to the bed to look between the bed and the nightstand. Her voice was muffled as she searched for the missing earring. "Oh yeah. It scratched my shoulder." She sat on the bed and thought. "I think you tossed it behind you while we were on the couch."

When they moved into the living room, Amanda admired the view of her husband as he bent over to pick up his watch. Clothes were strewn around the room and left a trail into the bedroom. As Amanda bent to pick up their clothes, she noticed Lee's very cute toes tapping impatiently right in front of her. A frown on his handsome face greeted her as she stood and placed her blouse over her arm. She put what she hoped was an innocent expression on her own face and looked at him. "Problem?"

"Amanda, you really need to stop tearing my shirt off. I need new buttons again." He showed her where he was missing four buttons.

"Can I help it if you undress slowly? Just put it over with the other one. I'll sew the buttons on nice and tight so that they won't come off so easily. Besides if you wore pullovers this wouldn't happen."

"If I wore pullovers you would probably rip my ears off trying to get it off."

"Are you complaining, Stetson?"

"Ah.." She smiled as she saw the possible answers flit across his face. "No."

"Besides I could say the same thing about my underwear." Amanda retorted with a ladylike snort.

"I'll buy you some new ones." Lee took her in his arms and dipped her; an answering surprised squeal obviously delighted him. Waggling his eyebrows he kissed her passionately. "That could be one shopping trip we would both enjoy." With a quick kiss, he placed her upright on her feet again.

"It's a good thing I keep extra clothes here." She commented while holding up the skirt she wore the day before. "The clothes I wear in seem to sit in a wrinkled pile all night."

"It is only logical that you keep clothes at my apartment. You are definitely not the type of person to do the Walk of Shame at the office."

"Walk of Shame?"

"Ah, you know, it's when it looks like you spent the night somewhere other than your own bed with someone and doing something similar to what we were doing last night and you have to wear the previous day's clothes." He raised one eyebrow as Amanda felt a blush start up her face.

"So basically, your old life."

"Oh, that hurt." He placed his hand over his heart. "I'm wounded. Do I bring up your relationship with Don?"

"Dean and yes, frequently as a matter of fact, mostly as an example of how I have, what's the phrase you used once, upgraded."

"Well, you have."

"So have you." She smiled and walked into his embrace. "However, a walk of shame into the office will not be a factor if we are late. I don't even want to think about what Francine would say if I showed up to work in the clothes I wore yesterday." She nodded slightly and pressed her lips together. "And I would probably deserve it. On a slightly different note, where is my bra? I don't see it in here."

"We were in the bedroom before it came off. I think it's on the lamp on the dresser.

Amanda returned to the bedroom and found it just where Lee had thrown it. "Into the hamper it goes. I think there's just something wrong with not having all of your underwear accounted for." She rummaged through the drawer Lee had given her. "Let's see, front or back clasp?"

Lee joined her at the dresser. "Front. Easier to access in an emergency."

She raised an eyebrow the corners of her mouth quirking up slightly. "A bra emergency, Scarecrow? Had many of those?"

Trying not to smile too broadly, he stated. "You never know in our line of work."

She laughed. "You are bound and determined to make me blush this morning."

He eased his hands inside her robe and caressed her silky skin, his thumbs skimming the outside of her breasts. "I have an idea," the husky whisper reached her ears as he nibbled on her neck, "we could always call in and say we're going to meet one of the family then I could really concentrate on making you blush."

"Stop. Seriously. We have a staff meeting in 45 minutes. I'm afraid our adventures in the shower this morning will have to tide you over until tonight." She lightly pushed him away. "C'mon, Lee, really, we have to get dressed."

Lee shrugged in defeat, dropped his robe on the bed and made his way to the dresser. Amanda stared at him for a moment taking in the picture of her very naked, very handsome, and very hot husband. Sighing wistfully and thinking that calling in might not be the worst idea; she took off her robe and started to pull on her clothes. Deciding to give her husband a little show, she pulled on her white lace bra, front clasp as he requested, slid her hand into the cup and adjusted her breast to sit correctly. Her nipple began to peak as she saw Lee watching her. A repeat of her action on the other breast resulted in two tightening nipples and a low groan from across the room. She bent forward to step into her matching panties and pull them up her legs. As she pulled them up, she smoothed the tiny amount of fabric with her hands and ran a finger around her legs to place the lace correctly.

She turned her back to pull out some pantyhose and strong arms picked her up and dropped her on the bed. A fierce kiss took possession of her mouth and she heard his low husky voice. "Stop teasing me."

Laughter bubbled out of her. "Tease you, Sweetheart? I'm getting dressed."

After another quick kiss and quick feel of her breasts, he was rummaging in the closet for a suit. Without much further delay, Amanda put on her pantyhose and stepped into her black skirt. Her black and white twin set would finish her look for the day. 'Where are my shoes?' she pondered looking around. "Lee, have you seen where my black pumps are? I wore them yesterday."

"I'm not sure. I'm looking for my black shoes as well."

"Oh, do you smell that? I bet the coffee maker is still on. I'll be right back." She looked at the clock. "We have to hurry. Our meeting starts in 20 minutes."

Spying one of her shoes behind the bedroom door, she paused to pick it up and then rushed to the kitchen. Holding her shoe prompted her to suddenly remember that she saw a black shape under the bed when she was looking for her earring, she was about to call to him when she saw the tip of a shoe at the edge of the couch. "Lee," she called, "I think THERE'S ONE UNDER THE COUCH AND ANOTHER UNDER THE BED." The smell of scorched coffee greeted her as she walked in the kitchen. She put the coffee carafe in the sink to cool before running water in it. There wasn't enough time to clean it thoroughly, she'd have to do it later.

Amanda walked into the living room pausing to kneel in front of the couch. "Scarecrow, you left the coffee maker on again." She scolded as she reached her hand under the couch. "A-ha" She pulled out Lee's black oxford and her other black pump. Delivering her prize to her husband, they were finally ready to go.

Lee placed her purse in her hands. "I like getting dressed with you." He leaned over and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"I like it too." She accompanied her statement with a smile and a quick smoothing of his lapel.

"You know, if everyone knew we were married, we could do this every morning." Lee stated primly.

Her head whipped around. "Are you ready to take that step?"

"Not today but soon. Amanda, I am tired of living alone."

"I know, Sweetheart, I am too. We'll talk about it tonight. But for now, the meeting starts in 10 minutes."

"Let's go or we're going to be late. I don't really want to hear Dr. Smyth complaining." Hand firmly placed on the small of her back, Lee escorted his wife out of his apartment to begin another day at the Agency.

Inside the apartment on the nightstand a small forgotten black ring box remained open and empty.


End file.
